This invention relates to fish gene promoters and chimeric gene constructs with these promoters for generation of transgenic fish, particularly fluorescent transgenic ornamental fish.
Transgenic technology involves the transfer of a foreign gene into a host organism enabling the host to acquire a new and inheritable trait. The technique was first developed in mice by Gordon et al. (1980). They injected foreign DNA into fertilized eggs and found that some of the mice developed from the injected eggs retained the foreign DNA. Applying the same technique, Palmiter et al. (1982) have introduced a chimeric gene containing a rat growth hormone gene under a mouse heavy metal-inducible gene promoter and generated the first batch of genetically engineered supermice, which are almost twice as large as non-transgenic siblings. This work has opened a promising avenue in using the transgenic approach to provide to animals new and beneficial traits for livestock husbandry and aquaculture.
In addition to the stimulation of somatic growth for increasing the gross production of animal husbandry and aquaculture, transgenic technology also has many other potential applications. First of all, transgenic animals can be used as bioreactors to produce commercially useful compounds by expression of a useful foreign gene in milk or in blood. Many pharmaceutically useful protein factors have been expressed in this way. For example, human αl-antitrypsin, which is commonly used to treat emphysema, has been expressed at a concentration as high as 35 mg/ml (10% of milk proteins) in the milk of transgenic sheep (Wright et al., 1991). Similarly, the transgenic technique can also be used to improve the nutritional value of milk by selectively increasing the levels of certain valuable proteins such as caseins and by supplementing certain new and useful proteins such as lysozyme for antimicrobial activity (Maga and Murray, 1995). Second, transgenic mice have been widely used in medical research, particularly in the generation of transgenic animal models for human disease studies (Lathe and Mullins, 1993). More recently, it has been proposed to use transgenic pigs as organ donors for xenotransplantation by expressing human regulators of complement activation to prevent hyperacute rejection during organ transplantation (Cozzi and White, 1995). The development of disease resistant animals has also been tested in transgenic mice (e.g. Chen et al., 1988).
Fish are also an intensive research subject of transgenic studies. There are many ways of introducing a foreign gene into fish, including: microinjection (e.g. Zhu et al., 1985; Du et al., 1992), electroporation (Powers et al., 1992), sperm-mediated gene transfer (Khoo et al., 1992; Sin et al., 1993), gene bombardment or gene gun (Zelemin et al., 1991), liposome-mediated gene transfer (Szelei et al., 1994), and the direct injection of DNA into muscle tissue (Xu et al., 1999). The first transgenic fish report was published by Zhu et al. (1985) using a chimeric gene construct consisting of a mouse metallothionein gene promoter and a human growth hormone gene. Most of the early transgenic fish studies have concentrated on growth hormone gene transfer with an aim of generating fast growing “superfish”. A majority of early attempts used heterologous growth hormone genes and promoters and failed to produce gigantic superfish (e.g. Chourrout et al., 1986; Penman et al., 1990; Brem et al., 1988; Gross et al., 1992). But enhanced growth of transgenic fish has been demonstrated in several fish species including Atlantic salmon, several species of Pacific salmons, and loach (e.g. Du et al., 1992; Delvin et al., 1994, 1995; Tsai et al., 1995).
The zebrafish, Danio rerio, is a new model organism for vertebrate developmental biology. As an experimental model, the zebrafish offers several major advantages such as easy availability of eggs and embryos, tissue clarity throughout embryogenesis, external development, short generation time and easy maintenance of both the adult and the young. Transgenic zebrafish have been used as an experimental tool in zebrafish developmental biology. However, despite the fact that the first transgenic zebrafish was reported a decade ago (Stuart et al., 1988), most transgenic zebrafish work conducted so far used heterologous gene promoters or viral gene promoters: e.g. viral promoters from SV40 (simian virus 40) and RSV (Rous sarcoma virus) (Stuart et al., 1988, 1990; Bayer and Campos-Ortega, 1992), a carp actin promoter (Liu et al., 1990), and mouse homeobox gene promoters (Westerfield et al., 1992). As a result, the expression pattern of a transgene in many cases is variable and unpredictable.
GFP (green fluorescent protein) was isolated from a jelly fish, Aqueous victoria. The wild type GFP emits green fluorescence at a wavelength of 508 nm upon stimulation with ultraviolet light (395 nm). The primary structure of GFP has been elucidated by cloning of its cDNA and genomic DNA (Prasher et al., 1992). A modified GFP, also called EGFP (Enhanced Green Fluorescent Protein) has been generated artificially and it contains mutations that allow the protein to emit a stronger green light and its coding sequence has also been optimized for higher expression in mammalian cells based on preferable human codons. As a result, EGFP fluorescence is about 40 times stronger than the wild type GFP in mammalian cells (Yang et al., 1996). GFP (including EGFP) has become a popular tool in cell biology and transgenic research. By fusing GFP with a tested protein, the GFP fusion protein can be used as an indicator of the subcellular location of the tested protein (Wang and Hazelrigg, 1994). By transformation of cells with a functional GFP gene, the GFP can be used as a marker to identify expressing cells (Chalfie et al., 1994). Thus, the GFP gene has become an increasingly popular reporter gene for transgenic research as GFP can be easily detected by a non-invasive approach.
The GFP gene (including EGFP gene) has also been introduced into zebrafish in several previous reports by using various gene promoters, including Xenopus elongation factor 1α enhancer-promoter (Amsterdam et al., 1995, 1996), rat myosin light-chain enhancer (Moss et al., 1996), zebrafish GATA-1 and GATA-3 promoters (Meng et al., 1997; Long et al., 1997), zebrafish α- and β-actin promoters (Higashijima et al., 1997), and tilapia insulin-like growth factor I promoter (Chen et al., 1998). All of these transgenic experiments aim at either developing a GFP transgenic system for gene expression analysis or at testing regulatory DNA elements in gene promoters.